


eleven kisses only?

by rennnx



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Felix's Freckles, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, felix misses his bf, fluffy hyunlix, has kisses ofc, hyunjin loves felix's freckles, hyunlix is a soft couple, minchan if u squint, soft, the members appears for a second, the members are there just to tease, undetailed make-out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennnx/pseuds/rennnx
Summary: Felix just want to receive kisses that are equivalent to the amount of his freckles. Because then, that would just be fair.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	eleven kisses only?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this will be my first story here and i am very nervous for the outcome. english is not my first language and this is poorly written so i am sorry if ever this doesn't reach you expectations. anyways, i still hope you'll enjoy reading this.

"The more the freckles i see in your cheeks, the more kiss you'll get" Hyunjin, then winked at his boyfriend.  


Felix may not want to look like he would love the idea that was suggested, and that he would give in easily for a number of kiss that he will get from his boyfriend, but who was he kidding. He would actually love to get kisses from Hyunjin. He missed him and his kisses so much after being busy with practices. 

He was also, always with Changbin, and Hyunjin would always be with Jeongin whenever they are in public or in shows, for the ships the fans want, so they pretty much never had a moment to be with each other.

Felix immediately brushed off all the foundation and make up the stylists applied on his face awhile ago to cover his freckles. 

It was his choice to do so as he wasn't confident enough to show his freckles to people, or to their fans, even tho they already showed and told Felix through their letters and appreciation posts (which he never fail to see scattered on his sns acc) how much they love his freckles. 

One time, he actually posted a selca of him, he was barefaced and his freckles can clearly be seen, stays gave him a lot of support and good comments, saying he looked good or his freckles are pretty and stuffs. Him and the members were very glad about it. 

The other members, especially Hyunjin, told him for how many times already that he looked good with his freckles visible and that it was one of the things that makes him different from the others. Or that it was his charming point. 

Hyunjin, specifically was very happy every time someone would tell Felix that they find his freckles very pretty. He always encouraged Felix to show off his freckles and would always tell him every time they cuddle, how pretty it was. "I love your freckles Lix. It's so pretty, it's like a whole new galaxy is painted on your face and I love it" He would always say while Felix would always smile with the compliment.

Felix smiled with the thought and when he was finally sure that a plenty of his freckles can already be seen, he leaned close to Hyunjin and started to form his lips into a pout. He also had his eyes closed and he was just waiting for the kisses he'll get.

Hyunjin giggled at how cute his boyfriend looked. He wanted to just kiss him right away but he didn't gave in. He started to peck Felix's right cheek, instead.

He stopped a bit and looked at Felix with a fond smile on his lips, Felix looked so confused in front of him. 

"I never said I would kiss you in your lips tho" Hyunjin told Felix and he chuckled afterwards. 

Felix frowned at his boyfriend and pouted his lips even more. 

'Aww' Hyunjin coo-ed. 

Felix was being really cute and Hyunjin almost wanted to stop what he planned to do and just kiss Felix on the lips as what the other wants to happen.

But he stopped his self and started giving light kisses on Felix's left cheeks. Felix was still frowning but feeling how soft and ticklish his boyfriend's kisses are, he can't help but giggle.

Hyunjin stopped for a bit to look at Felix who was giggling. He loves it so much. Seeing the other smiling, his eyes formed like a crescent moon and just nothing but happiness seen on his face. 

Hyunjin was about to kiss Felix again but he stopped when they heard a knock. 

"Guys, we need to go" Jisung told them from the outside of the room.  


"Okay. We'll be there in a bit" Hyunjin answered and they heard Jisung said a simple "Okay", before leaving them. 

"Hey, that's unfair! The kisses were just eleven. And my freckles are more than eleven" Felix pouted again, because why do they need to go already when he still didn't received his whole amount of kisses yet? That's not fair. "I know. Didn't I told you a whole galaxy is painted on your cheeks." Hyunjin chuckled and before Felix could even react he already went near him and let their lips touch.

Felix immediately responded as he knows they needed to be quick and probably because he also really missed his boyfriend.

He snaked his hands towards Hyunjin's already styled hair and started playing with it. Him and Hyunjin not minding if it was messed up and the stylists will get mad about it later.

All they care about as of this moment is how they missed each other so much.

Their make out session lasted for minutes before they decided to let go and fix theirselves.

A moment later a constant knocking was again heard and it was their leader this time. 

"We really need to go already. Manager-hyung is already annoyed" Chris told them.

"Yes hyung, we're coming" Felix answered and with that, Chan left them and went first while Felix dragged Hyunjin to go outside.

Everyone was already sitting inside the van and was doing their own business when the couple came. Seungmin was annoying Jeongin again, Changbin and Jisung on their phones and Minchan are being sweet with each other. As you can see, Hyunlix aren't just the couple in the group, Minchan also happened.

The couple went to their respective seats, of course they were still beside each other and when the van started, the members, immediately shot the two a glare, saying they were annoyed waiting for them.

"What?" Hyunjin obliviously asked. "What were you two doing? We're gonna be late" Seungmin glared at them again.

"We just missed each other" Felix answered, smiling awkwardly. Sure they don't want to tell their members they had a make out session right?

"YOU GUYS DID THE SEX?!??" Jeongin shouted making everyone shut him up.

"Jeongin, you're too young for those stuffs." Minho told Jeongin.

"I'm already 20" Jeongin answered. 

"You're right. You're 10" Minho answered back and before Jeongin can even defend his self more, "And you don't just shout those things" Seungmin cut him off.

Then everyone looked at the couple, expectantly. "So did you?" Changbin asked.

The questioned couple immediately reddened up and quickly refused by shaking their heads and with some hand gestures.

"N-NO!"

Sure they had just made out awhile ago like they did it for countless of times already, and maybe even went more intense than that. But all those years they've been together, they didn't do anything beyond that. Hyunjin respects Felix and Felix wants to do it when they're already ready for everything.

"Then what did you do besides that?" Jisung decided to ask.

"I-i kissed his cheeks for multiple times depending on the numbers of freckles I see on his face?" Hyunjin shyly answered-ask and getting all red again.

All the members inside the van immediately cooed, getting all soft, imagining what Hyunjin did.

"That's why Felix removed all his make up" Changbin commented seeing how bare-faced Felix was. 

"He wanted more kisses I guess" Chan added and teased Felix.

Felix immediately got all red and hid his face with Hyunjin's purple sweater that he was wearing.

The ride was full of the members teasing and cooing on how cute and soft the couple is.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed this! leave some kudos and comments if u liked it! thank you so much <33


End file.
